


Analyzing The Girl On The Doorstep.

by AthenaFangGranger26



Series: The Adventures of 'Lizabeth Page [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, a look inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaFangGranger26/pseuds/AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Lizabeth Page from the outside. What exactly do the others think of the near-genius teen who had somehow waltzed into the life of the world's greatest detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analyzing The Girl On The Doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your own thoughts on Liz in the comments. I'd love to hear what you all think of her. Thanks all for reading!

Sherlock: 'Lizabeth was strange. Not strange to him of course; she was practically normal to him. She was bouncy and hyper, often a bit too much for his liking. She jumped to conclusions and let her feelings cloud all of her judgements.   
But she was like him. Despite their age difference, they saw alike. She had once needed shelter and he could provide it. She understood his need for silence, for she often needed it too. She also understood his need for something to do, boredom plagued her as well.  
He often saw her as an equal. They saw eye-to-eye, despite some arguments.   
She loved him.  
She did not just tolerate him. She did not despise him.  
She loved him, as he was.  
And that did not happen often, making Elizabeth Page an anomaly.

John: She'd appeared so small when he first saw her. She'd looked up at him with her owlish blue eyes, and he knew he wouldn't walk away without offering her help.  
He'd seen plenty of homeless people in his adventures with Sherlock, but this was just a girl who looked hopelessly lost in the world. She looked pitiful, yet he knew she would end up strong. Any girl who could hold her own on the streets of London alone at her age had to be stronger than most.  
He shouldn't have been surprised that she got along better with Sherlock than him. The pair almost looked and acted like siblings. It always seemed like she knew what the genius was thinking, probably because she'd already thought it too.  
Honestly, the girl was lovely. She was smart and lively. She was always game for another adventure, especially if it meant skipping school. She loved both of them and showed it daily.   
She was what they both needed: someone to love and be loved by. John knew for sure that's what he needed.

Lestrade: He'd first met her on the case of WIP, as the Yard had called it until the blog post came out. She was shorter than the men flanking her and he knew immediately that she was a kid. The resemblance between her and Sherlock was disturbing, until the genius noted her as his niece. Then it all made sense.  
It wasn't until weeks later that she revealed that she had been adopted by Sherlock and John, and wasn't Sherlock's niece at all. It wasn't surprising, nor was the fact that she was invited to other cases also. She'd had the best lead in the case of WIP. She was near genius herself.  
As she grew up, she began arriving to cases alone, missing the men who'd flanked her that first day. She'd sweep through the crime scene like her father, smirk, and be gone. One day, she'd dropped off her phone number on his desk and he wordlessly recorded it for later use. He'd call her if he knew she was closer than Sherlock.  
When her kids came around, she'd call in for cold cases to solve while she was home. He'd have no problem giving them to her.  
She was as brilliant as Sherlock without the hardened shell he came in. She was nicer to most of the Yard, seemed neither Sally nor Anderson could escape any Holmes' wrath, adopted or no. But Lizabeth was pleasant, and not too shabby a detective.

Mrs Hudson: At first she worried about the child living in the flat with the boys. Surely they knew how to care for a child? But upon meeting the girl, she knew she'd not need to worry. The girl was a tough as they came, but as sweet as a kitten.  
The girl always called her Mrs. H when she was in a hurry. She had no trouble giving 221C to the girl with some added rent to her fathers. The girl was often quieter than her father could be.  
The girl was good for those boys. The change was nearly instantaneous. She was a miracle, a sweet miracle.

Mycroft: His adopted niece could be a nuisance if she so pleased. She often tried to stretch his limits on tolerance. He only dealt with her when absolutely necessary, all the same.  
She was as opinionated as her father and tended to react as he would also. She acted as if her genius proceeded all.   
Although it would seem he owed her a great deal after she got his brother out of the predicament he had with that twisted librarian. It had been Lizabeth in the end who had discovered it was the librarian.  
Perhaps that was what Lizabeth was good at: getting Sherlock out of problems he and John could not handle themselves.

Baddies: Elizabeth Holmes was not someone you wanted on your case. She never lost a case. Rumor was she was smarter than Sherlock Holmes. She attracted attention though, plenty wanted her dead. Rylee Ezra had tried to take her out along with Holmes and Watson too. Ezra had failed, miserably. Ezra ended up with jail time, and then Elizabeth Holmes had killed her out of spite.  
You did not mess with Elizabeth Holmes if you valued your life.

Anderson & Donovan: She was definitely related to the Freak. She looked like him, talked like him, flaunted her genius.   
And then she wasn't related to him, but she actually was. Just not in the way we all thought, because we're all idiots according to that lot.  
Either way, she's doing our job and we don't like it. Holmes or not, we don't like consulting detectives.

Author: Lizabeth is who I'd want to be if I could anybody. She's smart and caring, and yet if you wrong her, she'll kick your ass.  
She manages to break into Sherlock's shell by essentially being like him. He lets her in because she's different from the rest, much like John is.  
She meets Sean because I couldn't bear to see her go through life without love. She needed to find someone her age to love. She deserved to be kissed and held like her fathers couldn't.  
I would like to fess up that the storyline of her abusive father came from my own life. My father is mentally abusive, not physically, but I feel the emotions involved are much the same.   
Basically Liz is my baby, and I love her. She inspires me to be strong. Go on, Page. Be badass.


End file.
